Episode 7712 (3rd January 2017)
Plot Lisa goes out to feed the pigs and sees caravan is on fire. She panics when she realises Zak could be inside. Charity is shocked to hear that Kerry set fire to the caravan, stating it's a bit extreme. Kasim departs the B&B. Finn questions if Kasim is positive about going back to his ex, but Kasim is making him up. He tells Finn he's great considering his family before he jumps into a taxi. Lisa tries in vain to put the fire out as Cain arrives. Cain tells Lisa to wait until the fire brigade turn up, but Lisa is determined to get to Zak. As she opens the caravan door, Lisa and Cain are blown to the ground. Chas and Paddy have a drink and Paddy asks her to The Grange for dinner. Lisa believes the worst until Zak turns up having been to the doctors. Zak can't believe Lisa burned her hand trying to get into the burning caravan to save him. Chas informs Aaron about her dinner with Paddy. She inquires what they are doing for Aaron's birthday, but Robert insists Aaron is fine with doing nothing. As Lisa tends to her injured hand, Zak explains that when he saw her crying he realises there was hope for them. Lisa states it doesn't mean they should get back together as she can't trust him again after Joanie. Zak admits he wants to spend the rest of his life with her but Lisa blames Zak for the mess they are currently in. Lisa explains despite him humiliating her, she can't forget him as he's the only man for her. Marlon gives Paddy advice for his date. Ross tells Paddy not to take Marlon's guidance, although Marlon reminds Ross he's the one who's single. Ross immediately proceeds to successfully chat up Rebecca to the amazement of Marlon and Paddy. Teary Lisa explains to Zak that she wanted to hate him, but couldn't. Zak insists they belong together and asks Lisa for the chance to be a couple again. As Paddy and Chas head off on their date, Rhona tells Pierce that Chas is what Paddy needs, but she hopes Chas doesn't hurt him again. She makes a comment about Leo being a page boy which leaves Pierce thinking. Cain doesn't buy the fire crews verdict that the fire wasn't suspicious and fears there could be an arsonist on the loose. Zak admits he could've caused fire as he may have left the hob on when he made a brew. Robert meets Rebecca at Home Farm. Despite Paddy using a recycled chat up line from Ross, and taking Marlon's advice, Chas asks Paddy to kiss her, but he accidentally hits her face with the wine cork and subsequently sprays the alcohol over her. When Rhona mentions how she, Pierce and Leo spent new year, Vanessa insists Pierce is a keeper. Meanwhile, Pierce is on the phone to a jeweller about engagement rings. Tracy calls round to Dale View in an attempt to cheer Finn up, and talks Finn out of contacting Kasim. Lisa invites Zak to stay at Wishing Well and move into the flat. She gives him a peck before heading upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *The Grange - Front garden and restaurant *Main Street *Home Farm - Dining room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,540,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes